This invention relates generally to a spring loaded living hinge incorporated into vehicle trim.
A typical vehicle includes trim components with doors that can be opened by a user. Generally, these trim components include some form of a hinge that secures the door to the trim component and permits it to be opened. Often the hinge must be attached to both the door and the trim component. Current hinge designs are often made of metal and have been expensive. In addition, assembly time can be significant because of the need to align the hinge relative to both the trim component and the door.
It is known in the art to form a trim component and door of a plastic material and incorporate a "living hinge" between the two to permit relative movement. One disadvantage of current "living hinge" designs is that the door that is attached by the living hinge must be manually moved to pivot the door about the hinge.
Thus, it is desirable to produce a hinge having a reduced cost and assembly time that can be readily incorporated into current trim component designs. In addition, it is desirable to have a "living hinge" design that includes structure for automatically rotating the door relative to the trim component when a latch member is released.
The present invention provides a "living hinge" that is spring loaded and thus enables a door to be automatically rotated to an open position relative to the trim component once a latch is released. The spring loaded living hinge of the present invention reduces assembly time and expense of the hinge because the hinge is integral with the trim component.